Splat!
by h4kupwns
Summary: Some South Park kids decide to play paintball. With an uneven number and Kyle being a noob, Kenny convinces his big bro Kevin to pair up with Kyle and show him the ropes. KevinxKyle


Kevin McCormick lay stretched out on the torn up sofa, sinking into its old fabric, eyes closed, arms resting over his face. The other day his younger brother asked for usage of paintball gear, and even though Kenny had his own stuff, a lot of his friends didn't. Kevin agreed as long as he wasn't disturbed. Apparently, Ken and the gang planned on a paintball adventure in the woods near their house.

And now, promises of quiet in the house were broken as a group of boys rummaged through Kevin's closet, gathering up what they could. He was in the living room, trying to sleep. Annoying, but, they'd be out soon.

Kevin made an annoyed sound when Kenny's foot prodded and dug into his ribs and abdomen.

"Hey, Kev." Kenny called, trying to get his attention, poking him with his foot. "Dude."

"Whhaaaaat?" Kevin grabbed Kenny's ankle, tearing his offending foot away, and sat up slowly, smoothing his hair down.

"We're a player short and we have a newbie. Wanna join?"

"No. Want to sleep." Kevin grumbled, laying down and turning his back to his little brother.

"But, we're splitting into groups of two, and we had a no show."

"Make one group of three.." Kevin muttered, snuggling into the somewhat painful couch.

"I'm surprised you could figure that out." Kenny teased, dodging a lazy kick from his older brother. "Seriously, though, plus, Kyle's never gotten to play before, and you're the best out of all of us. Help him out."

Kevin sat up. "Why me?" He shook Kenny by the shoulders dramatically. "You promised you wouldn't bother me."

Kenny wriggled against the shaking and pulled away before it stopped, a bit dizzy. "Yeah, but that was then, and this is now. C'mooooooon, Kevvviiiiinnn! Come oooonn!"

Kevin sighed. Fine, whatever.

He sauntered into his room to find the group of kids borrowing his gear, like he said they could. He smiled, looking at them. This might be too easy. His eyes met the trophies and medals over on his cluttered nightstand, the only things he's ever really won.

"Kev and his friends used to win tournaments and shit." Kenny said, coming into the room. He patted a certain red head on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. He's a hard ass."

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" a body half way in the closet called out, unidentifiable by this point.

"Well.." Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "mooching off friends, getting a job, and winning tournaments." He shrugged. "There's not much to do in South Park, so.." He trailed off, they all knew what he meant. In a small town, you made your own fun.

Plus, a lot of it was his friends' gear. They decided Kev's house was the official dump site for paintball stuff. He didn't mind, he needed to fill his closet up with something.

After everyone was fitted with what they wanted, they started heading outside. Kevin sat on his bed, pulling a pair of paintball pants on over his jeans. He was lazy, and the less welts on his legs, the better. He found a black and grey long sleeved chest protector and decided he didn't want anything else but a facemask. Fuck getting hit in the face with paintballs.

"Kyle, wait up.." He called as the boy had his hand on the doorknob, Kevin tying his shoelaces on the worn out black boots.

"Yeah?" Kyle turned, in a pair of black and green pants and a matching chest protector. He was holding his facemask in one hand and gun in the other. Most of the gear was black with another color, or cammo.

"I know you're new, and someone's going to try to be a dick.." He looked up at him, done with his boots. "..probably Cartman, and shoot you in the neck, so.." He got up, fishing a neck protector out of the closet, walking up to Kyle, whose hands moved his hair out of the way while Kevin fastened it around his neck.

"Oh, thanks. Fatass would try to kill me by shooting me in the throat.." Kyle grumbled.

The McCormick smiled down at Kyle for a moment.

"What?" Kyle tilted his head. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"You kind of look like a puppy with a collar now." Kevin grinned, pointing to his neck. Kyle was a pretty cute kid.

"Ah…well.." Kyle tried fighting down the red in his cheeks. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Doesn't matter, back to the important stuff.." Kevin took a sniper style gun out of the closet and handed it to Kyle.

"Different approach." He smiled, taking his own similar gun off of his bed and a container of green paintballs. Each team had a different color, and so far consisted of:

Kenny and Stan with blue. Kenny liked partnering up with Stan because Stan had good strategies, and Kenny could easily use him as a human shield, or throw him into the line of fire so he could get away.

Craig and Clyde with red. They were pretty good friends who had nothing better to do this weekend so, were a team in a game of paintball. Why not?Cartman and Butters with yellow. For some weird reason, Butters was decent at paintball. And, for some other strange reason that had a lot of people suspicious, Cartman and Butters partnered up a lot..

They headed out the door and Kyle smiled sheepishly. "Sorry you're stuck with the noob.."

Kevin gave him a reassuring smile. "Nah, they aren't gonna know what hit 'em."

Kevin was kind of glad to have Kyle. He was intelligent, which meant he'd learn fast and think about the actual strategy of the game.

Kevin pulled his mask on, instructing Kyle to do so, too. Accompanied with a short tale of how he was once shot in the eye, and how much it sucked.

"We're behind.." Kyle said as they went into the woods, looking around.

"Nope, its perfect. C'mon." Kyle stayed close to Kevin, considering he had won trophies he must have known what he was doing.

They paced pretty deeply into the wooded area, and Kevin stopped in front of a particular large tree.

"This is the best tree ever, and I will show you why." Kevin pointed, the giant hovering above them. There was a branch or two, thick and sturdy that were lower on the tree. Kevin pulled himself up, standing on it, and offered both hands to Kyle below. It was above Kyle's head, so he put the strap of the gun around his shoulders and outstretched his hands to Kevin.

"Jump." Kevin said, and Kyle did, Kevin lifting him onto the branch with him. He must have been stronger than he looked. Kyle wasn't fat or anything, but still..

Kevin climbed further up the tree, like some kind of crazy monkey. Then again, he'd probably been doing this since he was young, explaining a lot of old cuts and bruises he used to sport as a kid. Kyle took it more slowly, knowing he could be a klutz sometimes.

Soon, they were high above the ground, sitting in a dip between the branches. It served as a seat that could probably fit an extra person, the tree a well equipped hide out in itself.

"Okay.." Kevin said, his hand pointing down. "They'll probably wonder in here looking for someone, or to rest. So we can sit up here and just pick them off by pair. We just have to wait."

Kyle laughed. "You put a lot of thought into a paintball game.."

"Well, ya have to if you want to win." Kevin smirked behind his facemask. "Plus, a good sniper is great to have in paintball. You'll be the most important person on your team if you can do this and close range stuff."

"I have a good teacher.." Kyle mused, liking the fact Kevin decided to join up and "tutor" him.

If this hadn't happened, it would probably just be a free for all against the poor Jew. He would've probably taken some shots to the neck, too.

"Heh heh." Kevin just laughed a little, and lifted up his mask. "They might be a while." He sat the mask down in the niche behind them, with their green ammunition.

Kyle decided it was okay to take his mask off, too. Although he really, really did not want to get hit in they eye.

It got quiet pretty fast. Kyle wanted to break the silence.

"So, you and your friends won tournaments?" He looked up at Kevin, who was watching the ground for enemies.

"Yeah. We used t go to a lot, but, you know, we all kind of got busy.."

"Yeah, I see.." Kyle felt kind of bad now.

"You've really never played?" Kevin looked over at him for a brief second.

"No, I never had the chance until now. They showed me how to shoot and stuff earlier, though."

"Its not hard. Just sucks donkey balls when you don't have protection. Which is how I started out playing 'cause I didn't have the money to buy gear."

"Ugh, fuck that…I've seen some of the welts these things can leave." Kyle said picking up his gun for a moment, then resting it back on one leg.

"_I'd like to give you some welts.."_ Kevin thought to himself, immediately regretting it. What the hell? First, he had to be retarded with the puppy comment, and then THINK something so stupid? Kyle was like, four years younger than him. Kyle probably had no interest in him, aside from MAYBE friendship, and Kyle was..

Adorable.

He stared down at the red head, Kyle's eyes curiously scanning the ground in case someone came. He had big, lucid green eyes, and his hair was an alluring red, garnet like color in cute little twirls. His skin was light and didn't have a flaw Kevin could pick out.

He was the only person Kevin considered cute enough to want to keep in his basement in a giant jar, all for himself to gaze at.

Kevin never really went through life liking just girls or boys, and he didn't really question it. Right now, though, ogling one of your little brother's friends was just a little weird and a whole lot rude. He tore his gaze away. He always crushing on Kyle. And, until he would see the kid again, he'd completely forget. Kevin sighed, and fished under his paintball pants into his jeans pocket. Kyle looked over as he fidgeted, hands in his pants.

"What are you doing?" Kyle looked at him like he was crazy, and jumping out of the tree to run away was for the best.

"Cigarettes.." Kevin said simply, pulling out a carton of cigs and a clear blue lighter. He picked up one of the crumpled cancer sticks, putting it in his lips before raising the lighter. He looked over at Kyle to find him staring at him with a disappointed expression.

"What?" He said.

"Those are bad for you. They'll kill you..and the secondhand smoke will kill me."

Kevin sighed, again. "Oh, come on. Don't..don't give me that look…" He trailed off, the somewhat angry, disapproving look on Kyle's face enough to break his heart. "Fine.." He grumbled, glaring at Kyle the best he could while he put the cigarette and lighter away, even after all that trouble of getting them.

Kyle gave off a smile, like he didn't expect Kevin to agree. It lit up his whole face, giving him a warm glow of unexpected triumph. "Thanks, dude. I hate when people smoke around me."

"Yeah, yeah.." Kevin muttered, trying to be off-putting, He'd quit smoking if he could see that smile again. Maybe.

Kevin couldn't decide if being alone with Kyle was good or bad. He thought over putting it to the test, laying it out on the line to see how it went. He had a feeling Kyle was at least a tiny bit curious about guys, so maybe he had a chance…

With his little brother's friend, and man that was just so wrong.

Kevin tried to think of a time he had felt guilty for anything in five seconds. Nothing came up. If you can't think of something within five seconds, its probably not relevant. No regrets, no shame, right? Right?

He watched Kyle for a few more seconds, hoping he wouldn't notice he was gawking at him like a starving dog looking at a five course meal.

Even if he wanted to see if Kyle would give in to his advances, he didn't really know how to advance. He didn't have something suave to say, and they were in a fucking tree. Perhaps he should just be spontaneous. Catch him off guard? Yeah, lets try for that one..

"Kyle.." Kevin said softly, Kyle turning and Kevin's hand sliding up his thigh, lips over the younger boy's right when he went to look at him.

Kyle jumped at the hand on his thigh, fingers wrapping around him intimately and causing a warm jolt to go directly to his manhood. Kyle's surprised emerald eyes stared up into Kevin's darker ones as their lips met, Kevin's eyes sliding closed.

"_Yup. I think I caught him off guard."_ Kevin mused silently to himself, feeling the red head jump and watching his eyes go wide.

Kyle didn't know what to do. Just a second ago, he was warning Kevin about the dangers of tobacco, and now they were kissing. What the fuck?

Kyle whimpered when the hand on his thigh tightened a little. It was getting very warm where Kevin's hand was, and that area was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. Kyle didn't pull away. He let his eyes slide closed when Kevin's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip.

He didn't know why, but he opened his mouth slowly, feeling the moist, warm intruder slick across his own tongue and slowly caress his mouth.

"_Why the fuck am I kissing Kevin McCormick?"_ Rang through Kyle's mind as his tongue, timidly, lapped at Kevin's. The more he thought about it, surprisingly, the less he cared. Kyle's hands slowly moved up, leaning his body forward, wanting to clutch onto Kevin. He shifted and gasped, eyes snapping open as he tilted sharply to the side, afraid of falling from the height of the tree.

Kevin had firm hands on Kyle's shoulders. Kyle only just shifted a bit, he wasn't going to plummet and break his face.

"Chill, you aren't gonna fall." Kevin's eyes were simply glittering with laughter, and he, himself laughed soon.

"H-heh…" Was all Kyle managed to say, looking at Kevin, blushing and unsure of absolutely everything. He looked at him, wanting to pull his sight somewhere else. He couldn't, though, no matter how embarrassed he was. Kevin was handsome. He had wisps of brown hair framing his face, disheveled from sleeping on the couch. His eyes were chocolate colored and deep as they stared back, happy, into Kyle's green, shy ones. Kyle wanted to fall into the dark pools and never come out. He wanted to run away.

"You okay?" Kevin still held his shoulders, but leaned back a little. "Did I scare you?"

"Y-yeah.." Kyle choked out, finding his voice again and smoothing it. "You scared the hell out of me." He grinned, face still reddened, but slowly feeling more content.

Kevin looked a bit shaken. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He hoped Kyle didn't hate him, hoped he wasn't disgusted or afraid. Kyle saw Kevin's withdrawn expression and shook his head.

"I'm okay now, though. You just surprised me..and.." He looked down for a minute, trying to form words without being so shy and embarrassed. He wanted more courage. He wished he could be as straightforward as Kenny. "..it wasn't a bad surprise.." He managed to say, albeit in a whisper. Damn timidness.

"Oh?" Kevin said softly, grinning. "Not bad, huh?" He loved the pale pink glow Kyle's cheeks had, right to his ears. His eyes and hair just complemented it, brilliantly staining his pale skin.

Kyle shook his head softly. "Uh-uh…"

Kevin leaned in, kissing him again. Kyle was more welcoming this time, not jumpy. He liked the contact and felt enwrapped in the warmth of Kevin. He managed to scoot close and not freak himself out, sitting between Kevin's legs.

Kevin pulled away and smiled, kissing Kyle's cheek and jaw line.

"Hey, Kyle.." He said softly, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Yeah..?" Kyle blinked, he was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Lost in a soft, hazy flame.

"I think I have a pretty big crush on you." he grinned, Kyle sank down, shoulders slumping, face going back to shy expression that screamed he had no idea what to say. How could someone say something so corny, but sound so cool saying it? Kevin was calm, and actually _smug_ and seemed confident. Perhaps it was more about delivery.

Kyle thought of saying something like: "Yeah, I'd have a crush on me, too." but couldn't muster the courage.

He just smiled nervously.

Kevin's hands wrapped gently around the sides of his face, tilting his head up so Kyle would look more fully at him.

"Come on, tell me something.." Kevin said calmly, although he was anxious. He felt like he trapped innocent little Kyle and Kyle had no where to go, so tolerated him. Dammit. He was a shitty person.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous.." Kyle sighed, annoyed with himself. "I don't mean to be. I like you, too.." He looked like he hadn't realized he said the last part of his statement, and looked down at he tree bark suddenly. So much for trying to be confident and smug like Kevin. Kyle thought of himself as a real loser. Kevin just thought he was absolutely loveable.

"S'okay.." Kevin said, trying to be soothing, running a gentle hand through Kyle's curls. Kyle tried to become brave, and kissed Kevin this time. His arms wrapped around Kevin's neck as if he were a security blanket, tongue entering the older boy's mouth first.

"_Come on, Kyle, you can be surprising, too.."_ He thought, eyes closed softly as the warm feeling bubbled up in his lower stomach, something euphoric and pleasing.

Kevin curled one arm around Kyle's waist, pressing the smaller boy against him. Kyle purred softly at the contact, liking the way they felt, even clothed, pressed into one another. Kevin's free hand took off Kyle's neck protector, and the brunette started kissing a soft trail to where the now exposed flesh was.

He licked the entire side of Kyle's neck, smirking as the red head stiffened in his grip and gasped. He wrapped his lips around Kyle's pulse point, sucking lightly, then harder. He slowly sank his teeth into the sensitive skin their, pulling back a little and rolling his jaw to bite down again. Kyle let out a quiet moan and Kevin felt victorious.

One of Kyle's hands latched into Kevin's hair while the other clamped onto his shirt, twisting in the protective fabric. His eyes were closed tight, he trying not to be loud, keeping his sounds soft, not wanting to get caught. He felt Kevin's mouth on his again, rough this time. Kyle sank into the feeling, relishing it. Kevin's tongue pushed past his lips easily, invading him in a blissful and harsh way. Kyle had no intention of fighting, and kissed back with fervor.

Kevin pressed his knee between Kyle's legs, earning a satisfying moan into his mouth. He chortled back at Kyle, moving his leg a little against him. The younger boy started rolling his hips onto Kevin's knee, feeling hot sparks jolt through every nerve ending possible. His temperature rose, and both of them found it more and more difficult to breath regularly.

The brunette slid back down to Kyle's neck, kissing a bite mark he had just made there and intending to make another. Suckling and pushing his teeth into the skin, he pulled Kyle back a bit, his hands releasing his shirt and hair. Kevin snaked a hand between them, fondling Kyle's hard length through his pants.

Kyle bit his lip, head to the side to give Kevin room. He pushed himself into Kevin's hand, aching for more. The feel of his hands and mouth enveloping him was making him ecstatic and needy.

Suddenly, there came a soft crushing sound and:

"Where the fuck do you think Clyde and Craig went?"

Stan's voice.

Kevin pulled back quickly, muttering a "Fuck.." as quietly as he could. He grabbed the neck protector and secured it on Kyle again, pulled on his face mask and handed Kyle his.

Kyle looked dazed, but shook it off and pulled on the mask. He looked over at Kevin, who gently nudged his shoulder, and pointed to a little niche of branches to the left of him. Kyle moved softly, Kevin's hands finding his shoulders and his leg, guiding him slowly into a hunched position, the barbell of the paintball gun resting between to branches. Kevin moved to the right side, ducking down and doing the same.

Kyle breathed out quietly. He was disappointed. He wished no one came to find them. Ever. He had nearly forgotten about this whole game.

He slowly aimed his gun, Kenny and Stan wondering around below them some odd feet away, clueless, talking about how Craig and Clyde got away from them.

Kevin tapped Kyle with his foot, and Kyle looked up to see the older boy nodding, then jabbing his head deftly in the direction of Stan, who was closer to Kyle's side. Kyle nodded back, aiming slowly.

Bang!

Splat!

Stan Marsh had green spreading over his chest. Kyle landed a successful hit. He knew Stan had some armor on under his jacket, so he would be fine. He looked down with a huge grin as he saw Kenny. Kevin shot him right in the facemask. Good thing he wore one.

Stan and Kenny were recovering from shock when their heads flew up, spotting Kyle and Kevin in the tree.

"You fucker!" Kenny pointed up at his brother, who was smirking like a mad man.

"Got cha." Was all he said.

"I hate you, dude." Stan called up to Kyle. He was smiling, though, too.

"All's fair in love and war, Stan!" Kyle called down.

"Are you telling me you love me?" Stan chuckled, teasing him. Kyle shot at him again, and got him in the arm.

"No! this is war!"

"You aren't suppose to shoot someone twice!"

"You shouldn't be a dick!"

With playful words exchanged, and a sore defeat for Stan and Kenny, they trudged back, warning everyone about the tree dwelling enemies.

Kevin was right, though. This was the best tree ever. Its branches criss crossed right in front of where they were perched, like rough spider silk. When they were fired at, the exploding ball of paint would contact with a stem or branch first, staining the bark before them. Being closer to the branches, they could easily see through them, and having scopes proved terribly useful, almost sinfully so.

Having Kevin as a partner resulted in a shared victory. They were the reigning champions, and celebrating over pizza at a nearby restaurant, the others bitching or complementing them. Mostly it would be one complaint, then a compliment, from everyone, but, Cartman just whined. They expected that, though.

"See, Kev? You're the super champ, aren't you happy I convinced you to not sit around on your ass and have some fun?"

Kevin peeled a hot pepperoni off of a cheese-dripping slice of pizza and threw it across the table at Kenny. He hissed and muttered: "Ow! Fuck you!" as the boiling hot attacker hit him on the cheek.

"Yeah. It wasn't so bad.." Kevin said, smiling, the hand not holding pizza smoothly clasping and rubbing Kyle's thigh for a moment. Kyle jumped.

"You okay?" Stan said, looking over at Kyle as he jolted for a bit.

"Yeah…its…cold in here, dude. That's all." Kyle bit into the pizza, trying to act nonchalant. Kevin kept his hand there, thinking of a few ways he could warm Kyle up.


End file.
